1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to durable odorless garlic and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a method for making odorless garlic and its products having excellent durability, which is less germinative although it is a raw garlic having germinating performance and which can be stored neither with withering nor rotting even for several months.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, garlic bulbs have been preserved with skins while being suspended in airy place. However, if they are left for several months, the moisture at the surface portion thereof is dried up to bring about withering, or they tend to become rotten or to germinate. Also, in case they are packed in large package and stacked in a warehouse, those placed in lower layers are rotten at the portion of contact with other bulbs or they germinate in early spring. In order to avoid these problems, garlic bulbs have been preserved in the warehouse under temperature control.
Furthermore, a method of killing peculiar odor inherent to garlic has been proposed and disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 60-259157.
It is desirable to preserve garlic, even such odorless one as has been described above, in the raw state. Preservation of the odorless raw garlic may be possible also in a temperature controlled warehouse, but it is difficult for retail stores of ordinary scale to additionally install such a temperature control facility for garlic in view of the cost. If deodorized garlic which is more expensive should be rotten, it causes considerable damages. On the other hand, if garlic is completely dried, flavor, vitamin contents etc. that the raw garlic possesses are deteriorated.